


all the couples have gone

by panache



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Gen, Intoxication, M/M, poor little rich boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panache/pseuds/panache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minifill for: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=9013079#t9013079</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the couples have gone

Loki's in the bathroom, not his own, someone's, and he's vibrating, he's burning up, blinded by the glare of the light over the mirror. He's vibrating, he's...no, that's his phone, he realises.

"Yes," he answers slowly, not a question but a sigh of admission, here he is, you've reached him.

"Come get him," Loki hears, though he can't place the voice, "he's going crazy, he fucking threw-" and Loki stops listening.

It's about Thor then, he should come and fetch Thor like a naughty puppy who's wrecking someone's flower garden.

"No," he says and hangs up. He turns his face back towards the light.

-

Loki spends the next hours not thinking about Thor, he doesn't think about him and doesn't think about him, until Loki finally finds his way home in the grey light of morning and Thor is passed out in Loki's bed.

Someone's patched him up at least. He has surgical tape over a jack close to his eyebrow and bandages around one hand. He knows better than to drag blood into Loki's bed.

Loki stands at the foot of the bed, he doesn't know for how long, until Thor turns over in his sleep, the bed groaning under his heavy weight.

Blinking slowly, Loki steps out of his shoes and otherwise still fully clothed, even in coat and scarf, crawls up the bed. He's tired suddenly, so very tired.

His pillow now smells like Thor instead of himself and Loki does not like it, doesn't like it, and he turns his back on his brother, curling on his side. He brings his scarf up to his face and falls asleep to the reassuring smell of his own cologne, the soft scratchiness of the scarf tickling against his lips.

-

"You're too warm."

He is, he's too warm, he's sweating.

"Loki."

With his eyes closed, still half asleep, Loki lets himself be stripped out of his coat, his scarf, his shirt, his trousers.

"Socks," he breathes out, and he gets stripped of them too. The sheets feel so deliciously cool against his bare feet, against his overheated chest.

-

Loki wakes up warm, too warm, but not because of his clothes this time but from the heated length of Thor's naked back pressed against Loki's own.

He doesn't move though, just lazily listens to the rushing pulse of his own blood, wrist asleep from where he's resting his head on it.

"Where were you?" Thor asks, voice rough and low with sleep, Loki can feel the vibrations of it where they're pressed together, skin to skin, spine to spine. "Where were you last night?"

"I don't know," Loki admits, and listens to the rush of his pulse.

-


End file.
